Shen'dralar
Night Elf | base = Eldre'Thalas | leader = Prince Tortheldrin | faction = Neutral | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = | tabard = }} The Shen'dralar are an obscure and secretive faction of Highborne who dwell in The Athenaeum within Dire Maul. They are a remnant of the Quel'dorei elves who once populated Dire Maul, or Eldre'Thalas, as it was known in antiquity. Though insular and largely forgotten by the outside world, they are still wise and knowledgeable about a great many secrets including, tantalizingly, the location of the Ashbringer.Shen'dralar_Zealot#Quotes History The Shen'dralar were Queen Azshara's most revered arcanists. Within the walls of Eldre'Thalas the Queen's most important demands were processed - often in secret. After the destruction of the Well of Eternity and the subsequent lethargy that overcame the Highborne and lesser night elf sects, the Prince of Eldre'Thalas, Tortheldrin, began construction of pylons now littering the halls of the west wing. The Prince plotted to imprison a demon of immense power, Immol'thar behind a grand force field. The pylons would channel latent energies into the shield, keeping it operational. While imprisoned, Immol'thar would serve as a battery to the populace of Eldre'Thalas. The siphoned energies would sustain the Highborne's magic, allowing those within the walls of Eldre'Thalas to feed their endless and growing magical pangs.Shen'dralar Ancient#Conversation Thousands of years passed and the power required to keep Immol'thar imprisoned while sustaining life within Eldre'Thalas began to shift. The cost to keep Immol'thar bound grew to overshadow the rate at which energy could be siphoned and distributed. The once net gain turned to loss. In response to this crisis, Prince Tortheldrin and his Shen'dralar loyalists began murdering their fellow Highborne, sacrificing their victims' life force to fuel the pylons in order to keep Immol'thar imprisoned and preserve their immortality.Shen'dralar Ancient#Conversation At least one Highborne, a quest giver named Azj'Tordin, has escaped death at the hands of Prince Tortheldrin, but most have not been so lucky. Their spirits now wander the corridors and courtyards of Dire Maul. Unsurprisingly, Prince Tortheldrin guards jealously the secret of this arrangement, and those who meddle in his domain, such as the blood elf Kariel Winthalus, can expect a brutal end.Skeletal Remains of Kariel Winthalus Should the demon break free of its bonds, it would surely destroy what little is left of this once great bastion of arcana.Shen'dralar Ancient#Conversation The Return of the Highborne With Patch 3.2.2 Blizzard introduced a new Alliance quest near the portals in the Silver Enclave. Something urgent has made the Highborne leave the walls of Eldre’Thalas to seek audience with High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind.Blizzplanet: The Return of the Highborne A cautionous return : : : : : : :Daros' Journal : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Gossip Panel The following text appears in the gossip panel when you click on Archmage Mordent Evenshade : :I suppose I should not surprised at this cold reception. We have long been in hiding, and the separation from our brethren was necessary. :That time, however, is done. Whether the residents of this young tree come to accept us or not, the Highborne are returning to light, and we will not turn our backs on what we are. Classes * Shen'dralar Ancient * Shen'dralar Provisioner * Shen'dralar Zealot As a faction Reputation Characters automatically become with the Shen'dralar upon first meeting them. From there, it is possible to gain reputation with the Shen'dralar by turning in librams and class books, such as the for warriors and for rogues. Each libram and class book turned in nets +500 reputation points. Further, turning in librams rewards characters with an augment for their head piece. While librams may be turned in repeatedly, class books may only be turned in once. Completing awards you 500 reputation. ;Insane in the Membrane In patch 3.1.0, a new Feat of Strength has been added, which when exalted with the four Steamwheedle Cartel cities, honored with Bloodsail Buccaneers, and exalted with Ravenholdt, Darkmoon Faire, and Shen'dralar will give the player the title "'' the Insane''" Callahan of Ysera has taken the time to write an extensive guide on how to do this achievement: Insane in the Membrane FoS Guide - By Callahan of Ysera-US There is a section dedicated to reaching exalted with Shen'dralar. It is recommended that you read this guide (in addition to this page) if you are serious about attempting to get "the Insane" title. ;Librams * * * ;Class Books * - Warrior * - Shaman * - Rogue * - Warlock * - Priest * - Mage * - Druid * - Hunter * - Paladin * - Warrior & Paladin Related Quests Notable Shen'dralar * * * * * * * * References External links * Shen'dralar Reputation Guide for steps and tips on getting to exalted. es:Shen'dralar Category:Shen'dralar Category:Highborne Category:Night elves